


A New and Colourful World

by StarrySummers04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Magnus Bane has spent the previous 400+ years of his life looking at the world in black and white. Naturally, after so long, he had given up hope of ever meeting the one who could change his life and make things look more beautiful, until Valentine's attack on the Warlocks, where Magnus meets the Shadowhunter who will change the way he sees the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my new Shadowhunter fic. I can't tell you how much all of the love and support left on Honour or Honesty means to me. Since I have all the chapters for that one mapped out and written up, it shall hopefully be updated every Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, welcome to my new Shadowhunter fic. I can't tell you how much all of the love and support left on Honour or Honesty means to me. Since I have all the chapters for that one mapped out and written up, it shall hopefully be updated every Sunday.

It took more than 400 years for Magnus Bane to meet the one he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. Before meeting Alec Lightwood, he had to endure many heartbreaks, not all romantic, and even after his initial encounter with his soulmate, Magnus had to fight, hard, to keep Alec within his grasp. Typical that his soulmate would be a Shadowhunter, someone who was supposed to despise all Downworlders. 

Since black and white was all he had known for so long, Magnus was almost certain that he was fateless, never destined to meet his soulmate but there was always going to be a part of him that hoped someone would come along. He embarked upon numerous romances that had been doomed to fail, Camille came the closest to staying by his side but she was too wild, unpredictable, and she didn't just break his heart, she shattered it into too many pieces. Magnus then decided to restrict himself to one night only.  

Of course, it was during this time that his soulmate came along and changed everything. 

* * *

 

Alec Lightwood had always worried about his soulmate. His younger sister, Isabelle, wouldn't shut up about meeting the one, and after she met Meliorn, she only spoke about him. It annoyed Alec because it was clear to him that she would never get in any trouble. (With the fact that she was always gushing about various guys, and then Meliorn, although less loudly and to less people because of his status as a Seelie.) Alec, on the other hand, knew that, like his sister, he also had a preference for the male sex. (If the influence his parabati had on him was any indication.) But, unlike Isabelle, Alec would be frowned upon for his orientation, besides, it was more than likely that he would never meet his soulmate and be forced to enter a loveless marriage to benefit the Shadowhunter community. 

* * *

 

Things would have continued like this, Alec and Magnus would never have met if Valentine had been a different man, if he had never existed. So, whilst most of the  Shadow World saw Valentine Morgernstern as a horrid threat that needed to be eliminated, and should have never existed in the first place... Alec and Magnus had a slightly different viewpoint... They did agree that Valentine needed to be stopped at all costs, but if he'd never existed, then they never would have met. Since they're too in love with each other to ever be without, they saw this as the silver lining that bad things are meant to have. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Any feedback would be wonderful, or if you can spare the time to give me Kudos, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, and I'll potentially see you here next week.


	2. Chapter 2

It had started on just another day for Magnus Bane. Yes, the Warlock’s were in hiding with him, but aside from that, the day didn’t start in any way that was unusual. Magnus, nor anyone around him, could predict that today would be the day he would meet his destiny.

“Elias, I am going to meet with Clary Fairchild and the Wayland boy. Nothing you say will make me reconsider, so there’s no point in trying.” Magnus insisted.

“Fine!” Elias snapped. “We’ll maintain the protective wards then.”

“Good boy.” Magnus smirked, blowing him a kiss. Magnus had always been very flirty as he’d never been with anyone special enough to change. But, after today, everything would be different.

* * *

 

Alec awoke early that morning, knowing that they had to go and meet the playboy Warlock. He wasn’t looking forwards to this mission, not that he ever really enjoyed anything. There was so much that could go wrong, especially if Valentine or any of the Circle members found them.

Since Alec Lightwood wasn’t a party person, he didn’t really have anything to wear. So, Izzy took it upon herself to dress him. Her new motto was ‘you never know when you’re going to meet your soulmate so you better dress up.’ Alec hated it. He didn’t want a soulmate. It was going to be a lot easier for him if he didn’t as no one would ever have to find out that he’s gay.

He could help the Lightwood family by entering a politically beneficial marriage and keep helping the Clave.

Izzy made him wear a denim shirt, she didn’t like it but it was the dressiest piece of clothing that Alec owned.

Naturally, today was the day that he met his soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

It was subtle, the way the colours changed. Not immediate. It was probably a good thing that the change was gradual, Magnus was beyond overwhelmed at the subtle change in his perception of the world, one could only imagine how difficult it would be if you were hit with an array of colours immediately.

He didn't find it to be a difficult leap between the exquisite Shadowhunter he had seen in passing and the beginning of seeing in colour. However, when Magnus went to look in the mirror, he was shocked at how he looked. The colours of the clothes he was wearing did not match at all and he make up was an array of different colours. He had to change and redo his make up immediately.

Why hadn't anyone told him? Was it because they assumed that he could see in colour and had done it on purpose? Or was it to avoid embarrassing him? Because it would've been way less embarrassing if someone had said something.

Magnus' thoughts about his new soulmate disappeared very quickly once he returned back to the main room of the lair after getting changed. He had been hiding out with the other Warlocks and now the lair was destroyed and under attack from the Circle. The whole reason they had gone into hiding in the first place.

The Nephilim quickly came to the aid of the Warlocks, and, naturally, the one who came to help Magnus was his gorgeous soulmate. He'd gotten very lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Any feedback would be wonderful, or if you can spare the time to give me Kudos, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, and I'll see you here next week.


End file.
